What is love?
by boltstrikex56
Summary: A reader and assassin of black romance story. What happens when you are sucked into a war to deside the fate of the World? How are you going to survive? Find out in this astounding tale of love war and mythical fighters!
1. Chapter 1

"What is love?" This was the first thing she asked me.~ has it really been three years since then? I said to myself. "[Y/N], come on! We're going to be late!" "I'm coming, I'm coming. Assassin, may I ask, where are you taking me?" I ask. "You'll find out soon enough" she replied. She pulled me down the streets. "so cute" I whispered "what's that?" "Oh, umm... nothing" "alright." After a few more minutes of walking, we stood in front of the ruins of my old house. "hey Assassin, isn't this-" Assassin cut me off, "yep, it's the place where you first summoned me, and-" "and this death game began," I finished. I sighed and knelt down to her eye level. "Assassin," I said tears in my eyes, "I want out of this tournament" she wrapped her arms around me and I buried my face in her shoulder. As I cried she softly spoke, "so do I [y/n], so do I." Little did we know, but this death game had just became more important than we'll ever known. After what felt like hours I stood, "let's get going, the streets aren't safe for us anymore." She nodded and grabbed my hand and we walked back but as we walked home a figure watch from the shadows. We were about half way home when a six foot tall suit of white and red armour shot at us. (A/N: her height is listed as five feet but I feel her armour adds about a foot) Reacting quickly assassin pushed me out of the way and drew her daggers to block the attack. The intruding knight laughed "you managed to keep your head, I'm impressed." staying calm I grabbed a random pipe and using magic reinforced it. using it as a makeshift sword I stood beside assassin. "what class are you?" I ask not expecting the answer. "I am Saber" I look at them, "wait Saber? You can't be Saber. Isn't Saber Siegfried?"I inquired. "yeah, I even fought him" assassin stated. The knight charged at me trying to kill the master first. I smirk quickly parrying the strike as assassin came from below and slashed the assailant's legs, "[Y/N], now!" "right!" I drop my weapon and grab my oponents arm. Taking their weapon from them assassin tripped her. Placing her hand on the armored back with a knife to the armorless neck, "time to die." She started to swing when someone let out a blood curdling scream

A/N:thank you for reading

For those who don't know assassin of black's true name is the infamous 1888-1891 British serial killer jack the ripper


	2. Chapter 2

Sabre struggled to get free "let me go please! She's in trouble!"

Assassin smirked "and let you save your master? Hell no!" You ran toward the scream and saw a thug attacking a young woman. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" You shout as you go to punch the man in the jaw. The man backs up surprised as you face him with cold eyes. The man growls and takes an aggressive step forward as you stare him down. It was clear the man was on something as he attempted to grab you. You dodged and kneed him in the stomach then kicked him in the temple knocking him out. You turn to the woman "are you alright?" The woman nodded still shaken up as she stood "th-thank you sir" smiling you say "call me [y/n], please" the woman smiled back "okay [y/n], I'm Samantha" you shake her hand "nice to meet you Samantha" Samantha smiled "thanks for the help" just then assassin and saber run up. I meet assassin half way and look into her eyes "always help someone in need, even if they are the enemy" Samantha looked at us confused "you're a master?!" I nod slowly "yeah, assassins master" she looked at me "alright, saber withdraw for now" saber nodded "I'm sorry I couldn't help you master" Samantha sighed "don't worry about it saber" l wave "see you later?" She turned to me and smiled "yeah, see you" as me and assassin walk I looked at her "assassin, what name do you go by at home?" She blinks and says "I am a British exchange student named Jillian" I smiled and nodded "right" I opened the door to my home "mom! Dad! I'm back!" The 52 year old short woman smiled "how was school?" Assassin answered first "it was extremely boring" I smiled "she's right, mom." Mom sighed "any homework?" I nodded "yeah, Jill "is struggling with her math class so I'm lending her a hand" mom nodded "alright, we're having Tim Horton's for dinner tonight" assassin and I grinned "awesome mom!" The two of us then run to my room and I began to help assassin with her math homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Assassin and I sat at my desk with several book of legends open "look for anything that we can use to fight the servants." assassin nodded as her goldish-blue eyes scan page after page. Her eyes find a page about the spawn of the great king Arthur and a picture of a suit of white armour with red accents, "dash my wig! I think i found something!" i look at it for a few moments, " that's the armour all right, keep reading" she nodded and began to read aloud, "her name is Modred she is the "son" of King Arthur, but she is actually female despite being raised as the secret male heir to the throne. She became known as a 'rare villain' who managed to tarnish a glorious legend at the end of her life. She was conceived between Artoria and her sister, Morgan le Fay, through unorthodox circumstances. Artoria, normally female, was a pseudo-male at the time due to Merlin's magecraft, so Morgan enchanted her with a spell to extract sperm from her." I looked confused "what the actual fuck?" She shrugged "that's twisted, even for me" i nod "yeah" we both laughed and I sighed "alright time for math" she rolled her eyes "come on, let's lie" I shook my head "you know my mom won't believe us" she sighed "alright, alright


End file.
